Lancelot Du Lac
Lancelot is the male protagonist in The Magic Knight written by HolyknightX. He is the Descendant of Lancelot Du Lac, and Merlin Ambrosius. He is a Second-Year student at Kuoh Academy. Lancelot is the son of Galahad Ambrosius Du Lac and one of the Four Great Seraph Gabriel. Appearance Lancelot is a seventeen years old high school student of average height, along with a toned body thank to his training while in the Chivalric Order. Lancelot has brown hair and green eyes like his mother and Uncle. While using War God, his green eyes becomes sharper and they glow bright green. While he's on assignment for the Order. Lancelot wears a black blazer, with a white dress shirt, black pants and shoes which are modified for combat. After Transferring to Kuoh Academy, Lancelot wears the academy boy's uniform. He later wears a green jacket, a black sleeveless shirt, pants and shoes. Personality Lancelot has mainly a laid-back personality, making a habit of sleeping on the school roof or in the middle of the grass fields back at the Chivalric Order. He cares deeply for his friends, comrades and family and would become irritated or enraged when someone threatened them. Whenever he makes a promise to someone he also decided never to break it no matter what. Lancelot has also been known to be a complete smart aleck towards anyone just to annoy or demean them. He also sometimes shows disrespect towards his opponent. History Lancelot was born in the Du Lac family, a group of Knights who're descendant of the 'Strongest Knight' Lancelot within the Knights of the Round Table. Along with being the descendant of the designer of the system of Magic of Humans Merlin Ambrosius. Lancelot is also the son of the 'Strongest Women in Heaven' Gabriel. He was raised in the Du Lac residence in Kuoh Town by his father Galahad Du Lac the Paladins and who was widely known as 'God of War.' Plot Powers & Abilities War God: Among the members of the Du Lac Family who're able to enter an empowered form. While in this form the user's physical strength and abilities are greatly increased tenfold. Natural-Born Holy Sword User: ''' Lancelot is a naturally born Holy Sword user, and he's able to wield any Holy Sword including his families prized Holy Sword. '''Magical Talent: As the Descendent of Merlin Ambrosius, Lancelot has knowledge of a wide variety of spells and how to break them. Immense Holy Power: Thanks to his Angelic Heritage, Lancelot is able to release Holy Power from his body. The power is also great since his mother is one of the Four Great Seraph. Light Weapons: Thanks to his Angelic Heritage, Lancelot is able to wield the normal weapon of Angel. Expert Swordsmanship: Since birth Lancelot has been talented at using a sword. And after training in the Chivalric Order for over five years his swordsmanship has increased greatly. Superhuman Stamina: After extensive training in the Chivalric Order for five years of his life, Lancelot is able to fight for a considerable amount of time. Superhuman Strength: After extensive training in the Chivalric Order, Lancelot is able to physically take on High-Class Devils. Superhuman Speed: After extensive training in the Chivalric Order, Lancelot is avle to move faster than the average human. Flight: Thanks to his Angelic Heritage inherited from his mother, Lancelot is able to fly with his 8 Angel wings. Equipment Arondight (エアロンダイ, Earondaito): Arondight is a Holy Sword that belonged to Sir Lancelot. Arondight is known as the Holy Knight Sword and the Light of the Lake. It's also the 2nd Strongest Holy Sword after Caliburn. Arondight carries immense holy power that surpasses both Durandal and Excalibur. It also carries powerful Dragon Slaying abilities. And it's widely known as the Ultimate Dragon Slayer. Secace (セケース, Sekesu): Secace is a Demon Sword that belonged to Sir Lancelot. Secace is also known as the Demonic War Sword. It's also the 2nd Strongest Demon Sword after Gram. This gives Secace immense demonic power. Secace has the ability to fire off a powerful slash of demonic power that cuts through anything even through space. As a Demon Sword, Secace has a powerful curse that's placed on it. The curse incredibly influences the user and drives them to fight. The sword can also cause the user to enter an empowered form. Cursed Form: The user of Secace dons a chaotic armor that the manifestation of the users own power. While in this state the users strength is increased greatly. Though if the user remains in this form and loses control of themselves. They'll enter a berserk state and ruthlessly attack their enemy without rest. Their battle instincts along with their desire to absolutely dominate their opponents are pushed to insane levels.Though after the form ends the user will be left exhausted. *'Enhanced Strength: '''The wielder is able to gain insane levels of strength. During his battle with Kokabiel, Lancelot was able to completely overwhelm Kokabiel. *'Enhanced Speed:' The wielder is able to gain insane levels of speed. During his battle with Kokabiel , Lancelot was able completely outpace him. Trivia Lancelot's character design is based off of Basara Toujou from ''Shinmai Maou no Testament. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:DevilSlayer123